This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In many species, social behavior is organized via chemical signaling. While many of these signals have been identified for insects, the chemical identity of these social cues (often called pheromones) for mammals is largely unknown. We recently isolated these chemical cues that caused firing in the pheromone-sensing neurons of the vomeronasal organ from female mouse urine (1).